Bagi
Summary Bagi is the titular protaganist of The Anime Bagi The Monster of Mighty Nature. She is a genetically engineered cat/human hybrid, and the only survivor of a group of genetic experiments that were all supposed to be killed. After escaping from the lab, she was raised by Ryosuke Ishigami. Due to clearly not being a normal cat there are attempts to capture bagi in this state early on, but she escapes, but far from Ryosuke. Eventually the two meet each other again, and go through the labratory in which Bagi was created to learn more of her past. She managed to mind control the leader of the facility into seeing Ryo's mother who was the person to engineer Bagi in the first place. After Ryo makes it there, his mother betrays him and manages to reduce Bagi of her ability to speak or walk upright, making her more cat than human. While intending on making her a full on cat through this proccess, Ryo rescues Bagi before his mother can kill her. However, Ryo falsely believed Bagi killed his mother after this events and so he holds a grudge on her after she escapes into the wild. A total of five years later Ryo manages to find Bagi one last time, believing he killed her, but then realizes at that very moment she wasn't the one to kill his mother. However, the ending reveals Bagi is still alive but far from Ryo and civilization. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Bagi Origin: Tezuka-Verse Gender: Female Age: Young Adult Classification: Genetically Engineered Human/Cat Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation (Can brainwash people who she makes eye contact with at will, to the degree they are shown incapable of doing anything unless she wills them to. Despite requiring eye contact to activate, this ability seemingly doesen't end until Bagi wills it, and can work on multiple people at once. Has even used this to make others commit suicide.), Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Has a mixture of cat and human physiology, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to high temperatures, Attack Potency: Wall level (One shot multiple peak humans. Casually destroyed hardened glass with nothing more than a tail flick. Could fight against genetically modified aggressive plants that casually destroyed metal objects. Stronger than Ryosuke Ishigami, who made a man go several meters into the air with a casual punch) Speed: Subsonic (Can move faster than humans could see), with Supersonic+ reaction speed (Can dodge gunfire) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived attacks from genetically modified plants that shattered metal with a casual blow, although the end result of the night nearly killed her. Jumped through a set of flamings rings 30 meters long) Stamina: Very High, can seemingly fight and perform athletic activity without being exhausted Range: Melee Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius, even when separated from human society she remembered enough about it to persuade multiple humans, was capable of navigating a heavily guarded and secure place she was born in but remembered nothing of, effortlessly. Made a makeshift parachute in less than a minute. Also very intelligent in fighting situations despite having little combat experience. Weaknesses: Through unknown means, it is possible to make Bagi more "Catlike" thus making her unable to walk or speak, although she can still fight in this state and use mind control. Gallery Bagiscary.png Bagiiiiscute.jpg Bagiupclose.jpg Bagiisadorable.jpg|Bagi as a baby Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Pepsiman (Pepsi) Pepsiman's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tragic Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Cats Category:Anime Characters Category:Criminals Category:Anti-villains Category:Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Mind Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tezuka-Verse Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Hybrids Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Geniuses Category:Artificial Characters Category:Tier 9